Fun Week
by skzyp
Summary: A required week long teamwork camp brings Goren & Eames closer together. Nothing too crazy, just some fun. My first fic, enjoy.FINALLY UPDATED WITH A NEW CHAPTER THAT HAS OVER 2,000 WORDS! Woo!
1. We're Going

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or copyrights, I'm just borrowing them for my own purposes. All credit should go to Dick Wolf, without him none of the following crap would be possible._

**Authors note: I got the idea from a screencap from the episode "Cruise to Nowhere". Goren gets a soda and taped to the soda machine is a flyer that says 'Fun Week'. Also later on in the story, which hasn't been written yet as of now, I got the plot idea from an episode of the x files called "Detour". All rights reserved to Chris Carter. Now, this is my first fanfic EVER, I am not familar on how to put stories on this website but I will try. If you people want I will write more chapters. That is all. Thanks and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: We're Going

* * *

"Fun week?" Goren took the flyer off of the coke machine and handed it to Eames as they made their way back to their desks.

"Says here, 'A week of fun.. .' Gee do ya think the name gave it away at all?" Eames raised her eyebrows at Goren; he just grabbed his coat, handed her coat to her and motioned for her to continue reading.

"Ah look," she pointed to the bottom of the paper to some fine print," 'Team Building Exercises: required for every set of partners who have been partnered between 1-5 years as a means to evaluate their ability to work as a team"

Together they walked down the darkened sidewalk towards their favorite after work hangout. Suddenly Goren stopped, Eames hadn't even noticed until Goren said her name.

"Eames." His hands in his pockets he stared down at the ground thinking.

"Yeah? Everything alright?" she turned around to face him.

"I was just thinking. . .about that flyer." he was hoping she was catching up to this thought process.

"_And?_" she put her hands in her pockets and waited.

"And, we have been partnered for five years right?"

"Don't remind me."

He took her comment with good humor like he always did. "So that means that we are going to be sent on this so called 'Fun Week'. Can you hand me that flyer?" he pointed to her pocket.

She took her hands out of her pockets and the folded up flyer with it, she handed it to him. He carefully read it a couple of times, then he flipped it over, the other side was blank. He looked to Eames, she just stared at him, and then he looked back at the paper.

"Ah ha. Here..." he walked over to stand next to Eames. He was pointing out a phone number at the very bottom of the page. "It says to call this for more info, so, let's call." Goren didn't move but continued to stare at Eames. She sighed, "Here..." she handed him her phone, he never could remember his and even if he did the battery was always dead.

He mouthed a quick 'thank you' as the phone rang.

"Deakins, hello?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Captain?" Goren was more than shocked.

"Goren, what is this about?" Deakins was just about out the door and he really didn't want to be on the phone, he'd rather be sitting on his ass as home. If he could just leave on time for once, he thought about this quietly to himself.

"It's about 'Fun Week' sir. I was, Eames and I, were wondering if it was required for us to participate." he waited. Meanwhile Eames had started walking again, Goren started right behind her.

"Yes, Goren, infact you are. Is that a problem?" Deakins wanted to strangle himself with the phone cord, if he could just get the hell out of there.

"No sir it's not. Would you mind if tomorrow or sometime soon you could give us some more information on it though? If it's not too much trouble. I'd like to be prepared." _no getting out of this one _he thought to himself. Deakins had that tone that meant business.

"Yeah sure, I'll fax you some stuff after I eat dinner tonight. Now if there's nothing else..." his finger was inching closer to the drop call button.

"No, that'll be all. Thanks Captain, have a good night." he hung up and opened the door to 'Neumann's' for Eames.

"So what's the news big guy?" Eames took off her coat and sat down at a booth; Goren followed and sat opposite her.

"We're going..." he trailed off as a waitress approached. They ordered two beers and some fries to share.

"_We're going _what?" Eames sipped her beer.

"We're going to kill Deakins." Goren took a big drink out of his beer and enjoyed the smile he had put on his partners face.


	2. Sea Legs and Grey Goose

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these, please don't sue. Thank Dick Wolf. Check chapter one for a slightly longer disclaimer.**

_authors note: Thank you for reviewing. I didn't mean for them to come off as so stiff. In my mind I was writing them still in work mode, serious mode, professional mode, I hope I loosened them up some in this chapter. Thanks so much, enjoy. Sorry its so short. _**  
**

**Chapter 2: Sea Legs and Gray Geese**

Together they had consumed more than their fair share of booze. The stresses of work had already melted away and they could finally start to be themselves again, out of 'cop mode'.

"They think we need to learn to work as a team?" she gestured to the empty bottles of beer between them.

"Look at all we've done together. And without even breaking a sweat!" her hand fell and toppled a bottle to the floor. It shattered around their feet and Alex stood quickly to start cleaning up, too quickly.

She swayed but caught herself on the edge of the table. A waitress came over to start cleaning up the mess.

"I'm so sor…" she was cut off by the waitress. "Don't worry miss, it happens all the time."

Bobby stood up and got his wallet out to pay for the drinks. Alex was still just hanging on to the side of the table; she looked like she was hanging on for dear life. Worry for his partner sobered him up in any situation and this one was no different.

"Hey maybe I should take you home. What do you say?" standing behind her ready to catch her he made another suggestion.

"How about we just go back to my place? Deakins is supposed to send me that fax; we can read it together and sleep this whole night off, separately of course."

She let go of the table and slowly but surely turned around to face him. She nodded and her eyes drooped.

"Come on Eames, get your land legs back, we've got some walking ahead of us." He got behind her and gently pushed her towards the door.

"Walking? It's only to the curb to get into a cab." She shuffled outside.

"Yeah, and I'm not about to carry you. Shuffle faster." He hailed a cab and opened the door for her and sat down beside her. Within moments she was asleep, face pressed against the glass.

* * *

Once safely in his apartment he woke her up.

"Eames? Eames?" he shook her shoulder slightly.

"Hmm… what?" She opened her eyes and realized she was actually in his apartment.

"How did I get up here? Last thing I remember is you saying you weren't going to carry me. What changed your mind?" she stood up to head towards his kitchen, off to find something else to drink, something by the name of Vodka. The brief moments of slumber made her realize she wasn't nearly drunk enough.

"Well it was either I carry you or the cabbie carries you. I think you are taller than him so I made one of those tough decisions. Leave you in the car and pay the cabbie to go have his way with you in an alley, which by the way is probably what he would have done, or break down and carry your sorry drunk ass up here."

He noticed her frustration as she opened up what seemed like all of the cabinets in his kitchen without even finding a drop of alcohol. He opened the one cabinet she could never have looked in, the one above the fridge.

"Here, is this what you're looking for?" he handed her the bottle of vodka and then got out two glasses.

"I knew you were hiding it somewhere." She took the two glasses and the bottle back into the living room. He followed and decided he had become far too sober and she had too by the looks of it.

She poured each of them shot of vodka to start with and raised her glass to him. He did the same but added, "To team work."

"To team work." Their glasses clanked together.

* * *

About 40 minutes and half the bottle later Goren received a fax. Taking the paper down on the couch he read it to himself then handed it to her.

A grin spread across her face.

"Want to try, just for practice?"

"I don't see why not." He undid his tie and threw it on the floor.


	3. Capture the Flag

Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

The sensation of hardwood underneath her woke her up first. She could tell it was light outside because the sun was blinding her through the sheet that was hovering some 3 feet above her head.

"_A sheet?" _She thought to herself.

She propped herself up on her elbows to look around. Indeed, a sheet, she was laying on Bobby's floor under what appeared to be a roof made of linens.

It was quite the elaborate set up in the living room. Furniture being used in unconventional ways as building blocks for the structure that surrounded Eames.

"Bobby?" she said softly, unsure of exactly where he was in this mess. No answer. She crawled out of an opening she found next to the coffee table.

"There you are." She said more to herself then to the sleeping Goren.

He was slumped over in a recliner, left hand supporting his head, hair a mess, with a distinct outlines of a palm print on his right cheek, while his right hand held an umbrella tightly. On his head he wore what appeared to be a make shift headdress. An assortment of latex gloves for sad, floppy feathers, a magic marker as a center piece, and the whole thing held together by limp, red yarn.

She couldn't help but break into laughter at the sight of her disheveled partner. This of course woke our sleeping chief.

"Good morning." He croaked. "Or is it? What time is it?" he tried to stand but fell back to the reclining position.

Noticing the umbrella in his hand he set it on the floor.

"Did it rain last night or something?" he obviously had forgotten the night before.

After seeing her partner like that each piece began to come back to Alex.

"The fax." She finished crawling out from under the now collapsing tent and sat on the couch.

He didn't say anything but continued to zone out, adjusting to the sudden consciousness.

"We got the fax; we started to…practice making a tent. That's it! Remember?" a big smile came over her face. She continued now standing and gesturing to his attire as she went.

"That umbrella was your 'magic shaman staff'," she picked up the umbrella and took a primitive warrior stance then set it down.

"And that thing on your head." She pointed to his head.

"What thing on my head?" he moved his hand to feel his head and pulled off the scary latex headdress of drunkenness.

"Oh god." He threw it on the floor in embarrassment.

"So I'm the only one who made an ass of myself?" he stood up this time successfully and stared at the tent.

"It's not that bad actually, if you look at it a certain way." He tilted his head just so and smiled. "Yeah, see, it looks like that ancient Mayan temple I showed you in that book."

"If you say so. Come here Bobby, you're a mess." He walked towards her; she licked part of her palm and started to reach for his face.

"Whoa! Stop right there." He grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her.

"What do you think you are doing huh?" he dropped her hand and stepped back a little.

"You have something on your face Bobby. Here look…" he turned around, dug around a little through the sheets and found her purse. She took out her compact mirror and handed it to him.

He raised the mirror to his face and saw the small black outline of someone's hand. It looked like Alex's hand.

"Did you get a little carried away with the makeup there?" he handed her mirror back to her.

"It's just a little eyeliner, it will wash off."

"You never answered my question." He started to rub at his face vigorously.

"What question is that?" she reached up to try and help him and he playfully slapped her hand away.

"What time is it?"

"Holy crap! What time do we have to be at that bus pickup?"

"Answer the question." He looked down at his palm covered in black smudges.

"It's 12:38."

"Then we would have to be there in no less than one and a half hours."

"Let's get moving then. Don't just stand there and stare at me." She headed for the door, purse slung over the arm, slipping her shoes on as she sprinted along.

"Eames?" he sat back down in the recliner, his hand brushed up against something foreign. He pulled out a black lacey bra. "Do you want this back?" he tossed it towards her and she caught it with one hand but didn't look nearly as surprised as he did at what had just been thrown.

"Well then you might want these back." She dug through her purse and threw a red pair of boxers at Goren.

He was too shocked to catch them so instead they fell to the floor in front of his feet. And he had just got done feeling all smug for having touched her bra. He didn't care he couldn't remember how it got in his chair.

"But how? What?" he sat back down.

"We played capture the flag. I won." She tucked the bra into her bag and opened the front door.

"If you won then how come…"

"I just hid my flag better than you. See you in an hour or so." She was just about out the door when she called back, "Don't forget to pack clean underwear Bobby!"


	4. The Wheels on the Bus

**Authors Note:** _I really appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten. I am really ejoying myself writing this and it really encourages me to know that people actually find this amusing. I hope you continue to like it. Here it goes..._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 4: The Wheels on the Bus

* * *

The smell of exhaust fumes nearly made her gag but still she stood in line behind teams of other detectives waiting to get on the bus.

"Where is your partner?" a female detective who was standing in front of her turned around to face Alex.

"Oh, he's just running a little late that's all." She did a quick once over of the small crowd gathering around the bus. No Goren in sight.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, this took her by surprise and she jumped a little.

"Goren?" she looked around again and this time saw his tall figure some 30 feet away.

"I'm over here Bobby!" She started to jump up and down in hopes of being seen above the not so vertically challenged crowd.

Goren looked around and couldn't see her. "Where Eames?" And then he saw arms flailing wildly about and people moving away from something.

She was making a racket and finally the crowd parted, Goren came strolling through and stopped by her side. People were looking at her like she was the crazy one for once. He kind of liked it.

"Where have you been?" People finally stopped staring and the line to board the bus started to move.

"I had to…do some laundry." He gave her a quick smile then outstretched his arm in front of him and her as well.

"After you."

She got on the bus and found two empty seats in the back; she quickly took the window seat much to the dismay of Goren.

After about 20 minutes of driving hell began. A man from the front of the bus stood up so that everyone could see him.

"Hello everybody. How are we doing today? Welcome to the first annual Teamwork Camp. Our motto here is Winning Together is Fun. Or WTF for short." This perky individual was wearing khaki shorts cut off just below the knee, a white polo shirt with the words FUN embroidered on it like a name tag, and a baseball cap that said 'Major Fun Squad'.

"WTF is right." Goren mumbled to himself but Eames heard him and gave his leg a quick smack.

"You never know, we might just have fun." At that he put his head back and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

Alex kept her attention at the front of the bus ignoring her partner's obvious reluctance to even pretend he was looking forward to this.

"Now I know all of you are from the 'Major Case Squad' but for the next week you all will be the 'Major Fun Squad'. Susan here will bring each of you your name tags and a hat to wear."

A woman dressed similar to the man at the front of the bus started to make her way down the aisle handing out little name tags and hats.

"My name is Bert and I will be your leader this week. Let's all work together, grow stronger but most importantly…" he threw his hands in the air and pointed towards all the detectives on the bus waiting for their response.

"Fun" the group chanted in what sounded like a mob of zombies kind of way.

Susan finally made her way to the back of the bus and right to Goren and Eames.

"Hey there, are you Alex and…" she glanced down at the other name tag and she couldn't help herself, she giggled.

This brought Goren to attention, he opened his eyes.

"Here, why don't you just take this." She handed the name tag to Goren and walked back to the front of the bus.

He stared down at the name tag and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong Bobby? Did they spell your name wrong or something?"

He didn't answer. She slapped her name tag on her shirt and reached over to grab his. He pulled it away quickly.

"Of all the stupid mistakes…" he trailed off.

"Let me see it." She finally grabbed it and read out loud the so called name on the tag.

"Booby."

Goren put his head in his hands and was motionless. Eames on the other hand was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe.

"It's not that funny Eames, its tragic."

She then did her best Nicole Wallace accent, "Booby!"

He lifted his head and stared at her. She took the opportunity to slap the name tag on his shirt.

"This week will never end." He put the stupid baseball cap on and pulled it down so that it covered his eyes.

"It hasn't even started yet, don't be such a sour puss and suck it up. It could be worse, your name tag could say…" she pondered this for a moment. "No, they couldn't have gotten it worse. Maybe you should start going by Robert more often. Or Rob, or Bob, or Robo Bob."

He wasn't amused, at least if he was he wasn't showing it.

She didn't stop.

"Or maybe you could just be 'Detective O'. Be all mysterious yeah?"

He was still pretending to be asleep. She decided to leave it at that and took the same position of the baseball cap covering her eyes.

The wheels on the bus went up and down, up and down, and then they continued to go up and down.

Goren and Eames slept soundly for the three hour ride; finally the bus came to a sudden stop.

"Ok people we're here!" Bert stood up and looked far too excited for his own good.

* * *

**Note:**_ I promise the next chapter we will finally see some action at the camp. :D Thank again to everyone for all the great reviews._

* * *


	5. Assimilating With Her…and him…and him

_A/N: This Chapter isn't really supposed to be that funny but more like a setup for the more important chapters to come. Sorry, my funny bone wasn't working so well tonight._

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter 5: Assimilating With Her…and him…and him.**

"If you would all please collect your bags, find your partner's and follow me to your cabins."

Goren and Eames did as instructed and followed the group; they hung out at the back of the line like they always did.

The group finally made it to the cabins and split into two groups, partners of 1-3 years and partners of 4-5 years.

The more experienced partnerships didn't have to suffer through group kumbaya singings and instead worked on more 'personal journeys' and 'trust building exercises'.

"Now since you guys aren't hormone enraged teenagers we have no problem housing you together, especially since you're partners. That will just help the trust building further. The whole point of this little excursion is for you guys to learn about each other and in turn trust each other completely which I hear is very important in your line of work. So without further ado, here are your cabin numbers, see you in the mess hall in 15 minutes. Unpack, chop chop!" Finally Bert left and the pairs of detectives meandered to their assigned sleeping quarters.

There weren't many pairs of detectives in the second group of 4-5 years so Goren and Eames cabin was pretty much a private room, all except for the two male detectives on the other side of the room.

"I call top bunk!" Eames threw her stuff on the top bunk and started to climb up. Goren didn't protest but instead set his bags down and walked over to shake the hands of the other roommates.

"Robert Goren" he extended his hand which was met by a hardy shake.

"Harold Millton" they shared a firm handshake and then an awkward silence fell in the room.

Eames jumped from the top bunk and landed with a thud next to Goren.

"I'm Alex Eames." She offered her hand they shared a more polite delicate handshake.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Millton gestured with his thumb over his shoulder pointing at his younger partner.

"That's James, Patrick James."

James broke the stare he had on his suitcase which he was trying to unzip and gave a quick friendly smile to Goren and Eames.

"So we're the only senior partners here? Well then we should ace this week no problem." Millton was a man of roughly 55, rugged looking, tough as leather but with a soft interior of wisdom and war stories from being on the force for most of his life.

His partner, James, late thirties, a kid really compared to his partner. It was quite obvious that Millton played the father figure in this relationship and Goren could see how the week could be fun for those two. Sort of like a father/son week of games and bonding.

Goren checked his watch and saw that the 15 minutes had just about passed them by.

No more standing and staring at each other, analyzing, instead all four of them made their way to the mess hall which wasn't too far from their cabins. At the door of their cabin all three men stopped.

Alex nearly ran into them but stopped just before; the three men parted and all just looked at her.

"What?" she was puzzled.

"Ladies first." Goren said it finally and all three nodded their heads towards the door.

"Oh brother…" she grumbled to herself but inside she liked that Goren was a gentlemen and was relieved in the fact that their roommates were equally as pleasant. She didn't mind being in the middle of a sausage fest as long as she was with Bobby she felt safe.

It was going to be just like when she was a kid at home with all of her brothers; she smiled as they marched to the mess hall.

Bert and the others were all gathered a cafeteria table looking at sheets of paper.

"This is your schedule for today, take it, use the map, and find your ways to the work stations designated on your paper. We break for lunch at 12:30. See you then, now scoot."

Alex and Bobby collected their papers and stood outside. Goren took out a compass and started trying to read a map.

Alex just gave him that look.

"Do you really think we need that?" she waved her hands around her and spun in a circle gesturing to the camp surroundings.

"There are only about 1000 acres here and for god's sake there are colored flags and marked trails. Put that thing away." She took the map from his hand and started towards their first station.

He put his compass back his pocket and turned his "FUN" cap backwards and followed her, always following her.

* * *

_ tbc..thanks for reviewing, sorry for the delay in the update, no excuses here just I was lazy and out of ideas!  
_


	6. der Schattenmann, der vor mir sitzt

**

* * *

_A/N: Hello again...hope I got their characters right, I just kinda flowed with it. A bit of seriousness with a touch of humor. I did my best. _  
**

**Chapter 6: der Schattenmann, der vor mir sitzt**

**

* * *

**

Arriving at their first station they took their seats across from each other at a picnic table. In front of them were pieces of white paper, markers, crayons, and pencils.

"Hello teams, and how are we all doing today?" the camp counselor stood at the head of the large picnic table.

"Here you can see you have drawing utensils and some paper. Today you will be drawing your heroes. Whoever or whatever that may be. So, whenever you would like to start, but don't forget, you only have half an hour before the next station change. We only have you guys for a week unfortunately. Go ahead…" and with that the counselor sat down and started to flip through a nature magazine.

Alex just stared at Bobby who was staring blankly at his paper. Then she saw it, the gears started to turn, that bionic hamster started running on its wheel with fury, he was thinking.

She glanced down to his chest and read his name tag to herself, only this time in her head, she stifled a giggle. A moment of inspiration struck her, her hamster was not comatose in her head; it just wasn't on uppers like his. She reached into the basket of markers and found a black sharpie.

Leaning over the picnic table and into his space she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it out towards her. For a millisecond or two he didn't even notice her doing anything, and then he thought she was trying to write ON him.

"Hey, what the?" he stilled her hand and finally made eye contact; she knew that meant he was out of his head and back into reality.

"Nothing…_Bobby_." She said his name in a way to accentuate the second 'b'.

He took notice of this and glanced down at his name tag. It now had a slightly crooked squiggly coming out of the top of the extra 'o' which made it a sloppy but much appreciated correct 'b'.

She smiled when she saw the grin take over his face and sat back down on her side of the picnic table.

"Thanks." He said quietly, he looked up at her and gave her that grin she had come to love.

"So what are you going to draw? Or who?" she put the sharpie back in the basket and took out some pencils; she started sketching on her piece of paper.

"I won't tell you till I'm done, but even then, I'll make you guess." He too took some pencils and started working.

"Well in that case mine's a secret too." She covered her paper with her left hand pretending to hide the doodles she had drawn. He covered his eyes and she stole a glace at his paper, she saw a magnifying glass taking shape. She was starting to think of some guesses.

He uncovered his eyes and saw her peeking.

"Hey! Cheater…" he scooted his paper closer to him; she just rolled her eyes and started back on her own work.

They worked silently for 15 minutes and finally it was discussion time.

"Now you don't have to share with everyone if you don't want to, but you do have to share with your partner." The counselor had put down his nature magazine only for a moment; after he was done giving directions he sat back down and seemed less than interested.

Goren gave her his look and she didn't have to say or give any response, she knew. He didn't want to share with everyone, exclusively her, always.

He handed her his paper and folded his hands onto the table in front of him. He just watched her study it.

She couldn't quite place it, she recognized parts of this…person I guess you would call it, but she couldn't put it together.

It was a drawing of a tall broad shouldered man, holding a mighty sword in one hand and a magnifying glass in the other. Half of his chest was exposed, large and muscled; the other half was concealed under a dark overcoat. Surrounding the man was footprints and funny swirls, but the part that stuck out the most for Alex was the shadow of the man. Shaded underneath all of this display of obvious intellect and brute strength was the shadow of something much smaller, something much more delicate. It was a flower, a tall flower, as big as the man, with leaves coming out of the sides to represent the arms and the roots of the flowers tied the shadow to the man's feet.

She couldn't tell what kind of flower it was by its shadow but she was pretty sure he would be able to identify it, even if he hadn't drawn it himself.

He continued to stare at her waiting for her response.

To be perfectly honest with herself she was a little taken aback at the complete honesty in his drawing. She didn't think hers went that deep into her psyche.

"Any guesses?" he pointed to the paper and then refolded his hands.

She nodded "Well, it's not batman, and it's not superman, its not Einstein and I don't think its Lucien Freud…it's not me…damn I thought I was your hero." She set the paper down.

"No, you're just the wind beneath my wings." He couldn't help himself.

"I give up, who is it… or what is it?" this time she folded her hands waiting for his response.

He picked up his drawing and used his finger to help explain all the different parts, however he was brief. A picnic table at a camp was not the place to bare his soul to his partner.

"See this half of the man? That is none other than Sherlock Holmes."

"I should have known."

"That half represents intelligence, cunning, determination…"

She nodded.

"And this half is supposed to be something like the highly misunderstood barbarian Conan of Cimmeria. He represents the darker side, but the necessary side. I won't really get into that…and um this," he pointed to the shadow "represents the sensitive soft side that I believe should be inside of every man and that's a part of yourself that you shouldn't let die. Or something." He set the drawing down and blinked unsure of himself.

She absorbed it all and even though she understood all of these parts of her partner already it made her very grateful that he decided to share this much with her.

"Wow…" she finally mustered out some words. "That's really good Bobby. I don't think they expected that much from us, makes my drawing look like a paint by numbers. I didn't really give mine much thought."

She handed hers to him and he looked at it. Hers was a picture of superwoman clad with a badge, but also she wore a cooking apron. Seemed pretty self explanatory but Alex thought she should clarify for him anyway.

"A real superwoman, a cop who can cook and clean, be domestic and aggressive. A mom figure with a big set of brass ones ya know?"

He knew she was that and so much more. "You did a good job, we should keep these and frame them or something, or at least yours."

The counselor stood up again and this time he blew his whistle.

"Ok people, take your pictures with you, thank you for this fun, fun, fun half hour, you may go to your next stations."

And with that everyone stood up and gathered their schedules and maps, folded up their drawing and start off in different directions.

Goren and Eames started walking down another path together, "I never knew you had such artistic talent Eames."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Well thanks. I never knew a man could be as wonderfully complicated as you."

He stopped on the path and she stopped too to turn and face him.

"The sin and the jest of the times am I

Since destiny's dance began,

When the weary gods from the dews and sods

Made me and named me man."

He continued walking again and so did she.

"What the hell was that?" she gave him that look again.

He just smiled and said "Robert E. Howard my dear."

"Pfft…show off." She knocked his hat off his head and sprinted towards their next station.

* * *

_That was a quote from a Robert E. Howard poem called "The Dust Dance" (version II) from his books of poems called "Echoes from an Iron Harp"._

_I thought it sounded like something Goren would say and something he would know. Also a slight reference to the fact that Vincent D'Onofrio was in the movie "The Whole Wide World" which was about Robert E. Howard. _

_ Also, I am just a fan of Robert Howard. _

_Thanks again for reviewing. Do you think I should make slight hints at romance or flirtation sometime in the future or would you all like to see this stay strictly friendship? It can go either way really...I haven't really decided which way I'm taking it. _


	7. Going up, across, down, up and in

**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, this is only their first day at camp, its a week long so I'm not sure how long this story will be. Hope I'm doing alright. I'm working on the whole flirting/romance thing._**

**_

* * *

_  
Chapter 7: Going up, across, down, up and in**

He followed her to the next station, he didn't even mind the fact that she knocked his hat off. He didn't mind much of what she did at all. By the time he caught up with her it was clear that she was out of breath while he, with his long steady strides didn't look winded at all.

"Shouldn't have ran Eames." He turned his hat back around so the bill faced forward.

Another counselor stood up to greet them and the other 3 teams.

"So how are we doing so far on our first day?" everyone gave him a reassuring nod.

"Hope none of you are afraid of heights, this one is quick and easy." He pointed up towards the tree branches above them.

"Ok, decide who goes first and please go over to Mark there. He will help harness you up and then start climbing. The goal here is to make it from tree top to the other, not unlike a squirrel."

That got a few polite giggles from the group. Goren and Eames went last, Goren insisted on it. He didn't want anyone to see him up there.

"Go ahead already." Eames gave him a guiding push onto the small metal platform that would bring them up into the trees.

He swallowed hard and stepped onto it. She was right behind him and noticed how much he tensed. She remembered when they had to up on a high building once, he had said he didn't like heights; she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Goren turned to look at her. "What? What's wrong, you ok?" he didn't sound as confident as he had wanted to.

"Me? I'm fine, you're the one who looks like he's about to faint. I'm the 'mountain goat' remember?"

The platform started to move upward with a jolt and a loud squeaking of grinding gears.

He jumped, and steadied himself on the one of the thing guard rails surrounding him and Eames.

"You'll be fine Bobby, relax." The platform came to a stop some 40 feet up in the tree. There was a small rope bridge stretched between two trees.

"What's the matter there buddy? Not scared of heights are you?" the young counselor gave Goren a smirk.

"He just doesn't do this a lot. Do you want me to go first Bobby?"

He just nodded and she started ahead of him.

"See it's no big deal." She turned around to face him, she was ¼ the way across. She outstretched her hand to him, he took a few steps forward and grabbed her hand.

Even if he wasn't terrified he still probably would have faked it just to get to hold her hand.

She led him across the bridge and together they went back down safely to the ground.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he let out a big sigh.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" she grabbed his wrist to check his pulse, he was sweating profusely.

"Well, it wasn't so bad, after you helped me." He smiled at her and tried to grab her wrist to check her pulse.

She jerked away; he just kept smiling at her. "I want to check your pulse. Do I make your heart beat faster Eames?" he was just playing around but she seemed almost embarrassed.

"Hey, you're turning pink. All I know is that I'm going to need a cigarette after that Tarzan bull..."

"Look at the time! You took so long up there its lunch time." And with that she turned around and followed the marked trails back to the mess hall. She could hear his footsteps behind her, _always behind me_ she thought to herself.

_Oops wrong move _he told himself, then he muttered under his breath "shit".

Lunch was pretty uneventful but Goren wanted to try and show her his more playful side. Everyone always thought he was some pity case that was always down. He thought he was quite funny and he actually had a good sense of humor about his misfortunes. He was smart enough to realize that he wasn't the only one in the world with problems.

They had gotten sandwiches and together they sat under a large tree. The shade kept the noon sun out of their eyes while the breeze dried the cool sweat on their necks and backs.

It was starting to get cooler and clouds were blowing in from the east.

Eames enjoyed watching him eat, he kept dropping pieces of his sandwich on his shirt. He had already used up all the napkins so he just tried to rub the mustard stain in and hoped it blended in with all the other stains now present on his shirt.

"You might just have to take it off." She had finished her food long ago, she learned to eat fast in a house with many siblings, and now she just watched him. She did that more then he knew, or at least more then she let him know.

"Hmm?" he was vigorously wiping his palm on his jeans now, trying to get the mustard off of himself.

"The shirt Bobby, you're gonna have to take it off probably, or not." She stood up and brushed the grass off of her pants.

He popped the last bite of his food into his mouth, "You're gonna have to try harder than that to get me to do that." He put his hand in the air as a plea for help. She reached down and took his hand and helped pull him up.

They sighed at the same time and shared an awkward laugh.

"Eames….Alex, I want to tell you a joke."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Now this is my mother's favorite joke, and it may seem a little odd but I don't know, it always makes her laugh so here it goes….

Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm a schizophrenic... and so am I!"

He waited, a big smile came across her face. Not a laugh, not a giggle, but it was enough, he couldn't help himself so he smiled too.

"What do you think?"

"Coming from anyone else I would say it was inappropriate but considering your situation I think it's pretty damn funny. I'm glad you have a sense of humor about these kinds of things and its nice to see she does to."

He was relieved, and it showed, his shoulders weren't tense and his arms fell to his sides in a casual manner.

He spoke softly, "I appreciate that, that you understand."

"No problem, anytime you want to practice your stand up, I'm here." She started to reach for his hand but then she heard thunder then a voice coming over a megaphone.

"DUE TO BAD WEATHER APPROACHING WE ASK THAT YOU GO TO YOUR CABINS UNTIL THE RAIN PASSES. IF THE WEATHER PERMITS WE WILL FINISH TODAYS ACTIVITES. IF NOT, ENJOY YOUR EVENINGS IN YOUR CABINS."

Instead of grabbing his hand she put her hands on her head over her hat.

"We better get inside then…"

They walked together towards their cabin as the raindrops started to fall.

* * *

_The joke is a direct quote from the movie "What About Bob?" with Kathryn Erbe in it. I'm writing another chapter tomorrow...i'm on a roll, sort of. _

_ Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me.  
_


	8. Drag Into the Night

Chapter 8: Drag Into the Night

It was just past midnight and the whole senior partner's cabin was asleep, all except for Robert Goren.

Quietly he got up out of his bed which was easy because it was the bottom bunk, went over to his jacket slung over an armchair in the corner and took something out of his pocket.

He stepped outside onto the back porch and sat on the bench they had out there. It was still raining, softly but with thunder echoing around him still.

He opened the pack in his hand and took out a cigarette. He played with it in his hand for a few moments then put it in his mouth.

He took out his one last match and lit his cigarette and took a long drag.

Inside Alex woke to the gentle sounds of thunder around her and also to the not so gentle sound of Milton and James snoring. She didn't hear Goren snoring so she wondered _does he not snore or is he not here?_

Slowly she climbed down the ladder and only made a small sound when her feet made contact with the wood floor. Luckily it wasn't that cold but the rainy weather made it slightly drafty.

Even in the dark she could tell that no one occupied her partners bunk. She sighed and saw that screen door that led to the back porch was slightly ajar. Without a second thought she went to the back porch to find him.

He heard someone coming and figured it was Milton or James coming to take a leak outside. He was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite little lady strolling outside instead. Her hair was fluffed up on one side, her eyes still sleepy; she shuffled over to the bench and sat down beside him.

"Did I wake you?" he turned slightly but turned back and blew the smoke up away from her face.

"Nah…the thunder and the snoring woke me up."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So I guess you really did need that cigarette huh?"

"Hmm…yeah I guess I did. Is the smoke bothering you?" he waved his hand in the air trying to clear it.

"Nope, actually, can I bum one off of you?"

He looked dumfounded. "Eames I didn't know you smoked."

She was lying through her teeth, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Robert Goren. Now hand me one, please."

He was a profiler after all and he could tell she wasn't being honest. Had he ever smelled smoke on her? Had he ever seen her smoke? Had she ever asked before? No, no, and no again.

"Ok, if you insist, but I'm out of matches." He knew what she would do as soon as she took a drag.

He handed her the cigarette and she placed it in her mouth, she the leaned in close to him, really close.

"What are you doing?" he spoke out of the side of his mouth.

"Lighting it…" she got close enough that the ends of their cigarettes were touching. The heat on the end of his started to ignite her end, for a moment they just stared into each others eyes enjoying the proximity, and then it happened. The thing he was waiting for, she inhaled and then her eyes widened.

She sputtered and drew back away from him immediately. He reached over and took the cigarette out of her mouth, threw his on the ground since he was done with it anyway and put hers in his mouth.

The taste of her still lingered on the cigarette and now it lingered on his lips. He started to pat her on the pat to help her.

"You little liar…I guess you'll learn now huh?" he took another drag; the taste of her had already worn off. He threw that one on the ground too and watched it as its burning ceased.

She finally choked out, "How," cough,"could you tell?"

He just started to laugh then quieted down once he saw the look on her face. She looked like she had just swallowed a bag of charcoal.

"Are you ok?" he put his hand on her back and left it there. He selfishly enjoyed the feeling of her breathing against his hand.

"I'll be fine, I think." She looked to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"But if I ever ask for a cigarette again, hit me or something, I promise I won't file a complaint."

"Hit you? I think if you ask I will just go with the 'something' instead."

"How thoughtful of you Bobby, thanks. You should really stop smoking, you know those things will kill you."

He scoffed at that, "A lot of things can kill me Eames."

They sat for a few more moments in comfortable silence.

Then he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Her eyebrows shot up but he couldn't see, but he swore he felt her expression change to surprise. _At least she doesn't seem angry or disgusted. _He thought to himself.

He scooted back over to his side of the bench.

"Yeah, I might just kill you." She was joking and he could hear it in her voice.

She ran her hand through his hair caringly, "Goodnight Bobby, get some sleep."

With that she went back inside, crawled back into bed and put her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her.

He sat on the porch for a little longer and finally went in to go back to sleep.

Before he got into his bunk he caught himself staring at Alex. He saw her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her, he smiled to himself, sighed and got back into bed.


	9. Unconscious Affections & Sight Misdirect

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but here it is finally, chapter nine. Updates will come more quickly I promise.  
**

Chapter 9: Unconscious Affections & Sight Misdirection

* * *

The second day started early, much earlier than was preferred for either detective. Goren woke first to the sight of his partner's small hand dangling off the top bunk and in front of his face. He sat up and looked around the room; the other two detectives were still asleep.

He glanced at his watch and noted to himself that any min the loudspeaker would blare for the morning wake up. He was only awake not by choice but my habit. Being in the army changed him. His body had its own schedule now, wake when the sun rises.

Taking advantage of the few precious moments of silence and near solitude he lifted his hand to hers and gently stroked her palm with his fingertips. Being careful not to wake her or to tickle her palm he continued to enjoy the feel of her flesh warmed by the suns rays.

Those same sun rays were starting to make Eames stir, she hated waking up early and always had. She could feel something brushing her palm but didn't move her hand right away. A few more moments past and she was wide awake now and could feel his touch grazing her every few seconds, a soft stroke.

If she didn't know and adore this man she might have been concerned with the intentions and the reasons for this man doing this while she was unconscious but alas she knew. Poor Bobby, his insecurities of showing affection and his always seeming fear of rejection, it kept him distant at times. She understood, she had those feelings too. If only he knew.

The loudspeaker came on and Bobby nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been so focused on her hand and the touch, the simple pleasure of just the touch, the horn blaring over the camp caught him off guard.

He watched as her arm retracted back towards the bunk above him. Slowly he placed his hand flat on the mattress and stared up at the bottom of the bunk over his head. Listening to her yawn, stretch and stir he himself finished the act of waking and swung his legs over the side of the bunk and stood up. He had already been up a good 20 minutes before, he was dressed and even had his shoes on.

"Good morning." She offered a smile even though she would rather be sleeping, seeing him first thing in the morning made it seem worth it the effort to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep well?" he returned the smile then bent down to finish making his bed with military precision.

"Well enough. I don't even have to ask if you slept well." She knew the answer; he slept enough, just enough to stay healthy and alert. The only time his internal clock allowed him to sleep in was when he allowed himself to become more than a little drunk.

He had finished with his bunk then stood straight up again. She was now sitting up in bed, her covers were disheveled and most of them were crumpled at the foot of her bed, all except the sheet that covered her generously.

She could see the look of annoyance on his face. "What?" she asked but then answered her own question that she knew he was thinking.

"New bed, I tossed and turned a little."

"I know. I could hear you."

"Then why _that _look on your face?" she lazily pointed towards his face. He indeed was wearing an unusual look.

"What face?"

"The one you're making now."

He then wiped that look of his face and put on a new one, the look of confusion.

"Look, can you just get up, I want to make your bed, it's bugging the hell out of me."

She sighed and threw the sheets off of her and swung her legs out over the side.

Her night time apparel consisted of a fitted t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

He turned around so fast he nearly fell over.

"Good lord Eames could you give me some warning before you just parade around half naked?" he kept his back to her while she jumped down stifling a giggle.

"Sorry, ok next time I will." The fact that he had turned around did little good because she just walked around from behind him and crossed directly in front of him brushing him innocently.

He didn't want to, or really didn't want to admit that he wanted to, but his head involuntarily turned to track her movements. He couldn't help himself, his eyes stayed wide open and he took it all in. He tried to take a mental image so he would have it for lonely days without her. He watched as she pulled her dark blue jeans on and deep down he wished that they were alone in the cabin, but unfortunately for him they weren't and he was reminded of that fact quickly.

The other two detectives stirred across the room. Eames turned around and saw Goren just standing, standing and staring.

He let out a sigh of relief that she was clothed, a sigh of displeasure because she was clothed, a sigh for the fact that the week of workshops and forced activities wasn't over, a sigh because a week of watching her wake up wasn't nearly long enough and a sigh just for himself because he wasn't nearly as brave as he wanted to be.

"I thought you were going to faint or something." She sat down on his bunk and slipped her sneakers on.

"Oh, sorry, just not used to seeing you in…that…condition. Caught me off guard is all. And I wouldn't faint…honestly."

She stood up, he immediately used his hands to smooth the covers on his bed back to the perfect state they had been in.

She could only roll her eyes and again offer her apologizes for embarrassing him.

"You know, working in vice I kind of got used to walking around in practically what I was wearing a second ago. I just didn't think much of it. I apologize if I embarrassed you or offended you Bobby."

"No, I mean, I wouldn't want you to change just for me, do whatever makes you comfortable." He leaned down a little closer towards her face. "But…are you saying that you would have walked around like that if those guys had been up too?"

She thought about that for a second, "No I guess I wouldn't have."

And with that she turned and walked towards the cabin's front door.

The cool morning air filled her lungs and she felt wide awake now and looking forward towards breakfast. Despite the fact that Goren didn't always seem to be enjoying himself out here she sure was. It was almost like a little vacation. She loved the fact that it was something different and out of her normal routine. Standing still was never something she was good at.

"Morning gentlemen," Goren gave them each a nod then turned his attention to her bunk. He made it with just as much care as he did his own. Finally content with his work he gave the other two detectives a final good-bye nod and headed outside after Alex.

The fact that she would only walk around like that in front of him stuck with him as he found her outside waiting for him, and for some reason it kept his stomaching turning over and over. The image of her in her underwear didn't help him focus on walking much, he just followed her to the mess hall and tried to keep his eye line somewhere other than her butt.

She could feel his eyes on her, he was unusually tense, she figured he was still embarrassed about seeing her in her underwear. She stopped walking and turned around to face him and put her arm on his forearm.

He had been concentrating so hard on walking and putting his mind of the dirty thoughts that kept popping up he didn't realize that they had made it to the porch surrounding the mess hall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she rubbed his arm but only just.

He noted the movement and gave her a nod.

"Just need coffee is all." He took a few steps and held the door open for her and watched her walk in. Again he was watching all the wrong parts of her.

_And a cold shower._ He thought to himself.


	10. Trophies Part One

Chapter 10: Trophies Part One

The next few days of camp seemed uneventful. They did the mandatory crafts and even managed to win a canoe race. Goren did most of the rowing; in fact he did all of it. Eames relaxed in the back of the boat and spat out words of encouragement. That wasn't all she did either.

Ever since that morning when Bobby was caressing her hand she had been slipping in moments of flirtation and unnecessary touching on her part.

As she sat in the back of the canoe lounging and laid back she slipped off her flip flop and stretched out her foot to touch Bobby's back. At the first touch his back went rigid and he started to row faster.

She took this as a sign of approval; at least he was turning around and beating her off with the oar. Being slipped her foot up under his shirt and caressed his bare back underneath. He rowed faster.

She made little circles with her tiny toes, as it became second nature to her she closed her eyes and let the sun beat down on her.

The boat was moving so fast there was quite a breeze whipping her hair around. Occasionally she would open one eye only to see Bobby stiff as a board, maybe in more way than one, she couldn't say for sure, but still rowing his heart out.

They passed the finish line way before anyone else. Bobby leapt out of the canoe and drug it ashore. He paused on the shore, hands on his knees; head down while he caught his breath.

Alex started to stand up when he rushed over and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. He held her hand there for a moment and they just stared at each other, he was still breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"Thank you." She said softly as she stepped on the semi-muddy bank.

"No thank you." He said even softer as he watched her walk over to claim their trophy.

The other teams just passed the finish line behind Goren as he set out after Eames. His real race had just begun…


	11. Trophies Part Two: Under the Boardwalk

**A/N: I know it's been a long ass time since I've updated this. Sorry, no excuse except for I guess I had writers block. Although I think you'll be happy with this chapter. It's long and it delivers but it also leaves you wanting more. I hope...**

**At just over 2,000 words here is the long delayed Chapter 11 of Fun Week.**

* * *

Fun Week Chapter 11 "Trophies Part Two: Under the Boardwalk" 

The next few days went without incident for the most part. There were a few stolen glances here and there but scarce physical contact mostly due to Goren's avoidance of it. The smallest amount of flesh on flesh almost sent him into a frenzy but he couldn't let her know that.

The closest they got was when they partook in the three legged race, in which they rightfully won but were officially disqualified because apparently it is against the rules to pick up your partner and carry her across the finish line.

They didn't care though they had already won the canoeing ribbon so they had something to show for the week outdoors, besides a slight sunburn. Well Bobby burned, Eames tanned. Of course…

It was the second to last evening at 'Fun Week' and dinner had just ended in the mess hall. Eames couldn't find Bobby so she decided to walk around in the warm summer night air to find him. He wasn't hard to find, as usual, she seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to his location. Whether it be him lurking behind her poking around someone's bookshelf at a crime scene or him looming over her shoulder while she searched for something on the NYPD's intranet, she always could feel him.

She found him sitting on the end of one of the docks, his pant legs rolled up to his knees and his long legs dangling over the edge, his toes skimmed the top of the water. He didn't hear her approaching over all the sounds of the night in the wild, crickets, frogs, and various water insects skipping across the waters edge.

Even though he didn't hear her approach he didn't act startled when she sat down beside him. She didn't speak at first instead she decided to roll up her own pant legs to join him taking her toes for a dip. He spoke first saving her the trouble of asking him what was he was doing.

"I wanted to get away from everyone else." He looked up at the starry night sky as he spoke.

"Even me?" she asked, only half worried that he did want to get away from her too. He has been acting weird these past few days, ever since the canoe race. Maybe she had crossed the line.

This time when he spoke he tore his attention away from the sky and put all of his focus on Eames.

"Never you." He gave her a boyish grin and splashed her toes with his own foot.

She grinned like an idiot as she stared at their feet. He looked down at them too.

"Thanks for cooling off my feet, my toes can't even reach the water." She swung her toes back and forth over the water in demonstration.

"I see." The next thing he said could quite possibly be the last thing she ever thought she'd hear coming out of Robert Goren's mouth. Ok, well the next few things anyway.

"Wanna go swimming?" he asked tentatively.

"But I'm not wearing my swimming suit." She turned slightly to face him.

"Excellent observation detective. Who need's a swimming suit out here? It's not like we're at the community pool in the city, we can just wear nature's bathing suit." He said all of this without even breaking his calm cool exterior.

"Did I have a heatstroke or did I just hear you ask me, in so many words, to skinny dip with you?" she asked in shock.

"I never said _I_ was going to skinny dip, I just suggested the option to you, since you want to cool off and all." He shrugged and looked back up at the night sky. He was baiting her, hoping she'd go for it and convince him to join her.

She scoffed, "So you're telling me that you expect me to strip right here, dive off the dock and give you a free peep show while you sit here fully clothed and dry?"

He was feeling brave, "No I didn't say that. You don't have to strip here, you can go behind a tree, you don't have to dive either, you can simply wade in at your leisure. As for a free peep show, I think I've got a few bucks in my pocket. But yes I plan on staying here, fully clothed and completely dry."

She was speechless. Thinking he was serious now she was trying to think of reasons not to do it, besides the obvious reasons not to be naked, even underwater, in front of your partner at a grown up summer camp of all places. It wasn't even private! Ok, she was lying to herself, it was private, no one else was at the lake at this hour, there was no swimming aloud after dark. Wait, that's it!

"But there isn't any swimming aloud after dark Bobby, you should know that." Confident in her way out she sat up straight in defiance.

He just shrugged and stood up next to her. Without another word he took off his t-shirt and let it drop onto the dock. Her gaze quickly shot up to his face. He didn't look at her, he just kept staring ahead as his hands worked on his belt buckle and zipper.

Almost in a panic now she spat out, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing Bobby!?"

He didn't respond to her or even look at her, if he did then he'd lose what little confidence he had at the moment. It was a brief moment of insanity of his part, speaking of briefs…

As soon as his pants fell to the dock he stepped out of them, she looked down at her feet again and rose her right hand to create a blinder. She couldn't see him take off his underwear but she knew he was completely naked now because she saw a fleshy blur dive past her and make a loud splash in the lake.

She put down her hand and stood up looking for Bobby in the moonlight.

_What if he hit his head on the bottom of the lake? What if the water wasn't deep enough? What if he hurt himself?_

"Bobby?" she called out quietly. He hadn't surfaced. "Bobby?" she called again and this time got down on her belly and pulled herself to the end of the dock, she peered over the edge searching for any sign of him.

There was none, she was just about to start panicking when he came up. Right in her face was a sopping wet Bobby Goren with a glint of mischief in his eye.

She jerked back in surprise. "God! Bobby, you scared the crap out of me!" He didn't say anything, he didn't even have the common courtesy to look sheepish instead he took a mouthful of lake water and squirted it directly into her face.

After that he made what I guess you could call a giggle.

The look on her face changed completely, hell hath no fury like an Eames gotten wet when she had no intention of doing so. She stood up abruptly and put her hands on her hips.

"You want a war Bobby? You just got one." He started to paddle backwards away from the dock, just incase she had her piece with her. He didn't think he saw her holster but you never know.

Instead she pulled something else, something that stopped his heart more than any bullet could, she pulled off her shirt and added to his pile of clothes. His mouth was open wide enough for 747 to park in there.

She took off her pants in a hurry and stood before him in nothing but her panties and bra.

Still angry but wanting to keep some dignity she told him to turn around. He did so and managed to get his mouth closed. A few seconds later he heard a splash behind him.

He turned around and Eames bobbed up out of the water.

"Eames I…" he was cut off by a large amount of lake water being spit in his face.

She started to laugh hard as she was treading water.

"Ok, ok, truce!" He paddled backwards slightly as if in retreat. She let out a heavy breath as she regained her composure.

"Ok Bobby, you got me naked and in the lake, now what's the plan?"

"That's about as far as the plan went in my head."

"Ah ha!" she said loudly, "So there was a plan huh?" as she began the pseudo interrogation she started to swim closer to him forcing him to back up.

Now he was back to being shy and unsure of himself, "I uh, I uh, um, I…"

She saw he was panicking so she decided to back off, it was best he not get so flustered that he forget to swim and drown.

"It's ok Bobby, I'm kidding." He immediately calmed and tried to play off his awkwardness with a small laugh.

They both got real quiet then and just stared at each other. His eyes darted from her short wet hair that she'd now tucked behind her ears, to her bare shoulders and neck that bobbed up and down out of the water as she kept herself afloat. He swallowed hard coming to the realization that she was naked underwater just a few feet from him. Never in his wildest dreams, ok so in his dreams, but now in his reality. He actually pinched himself underwater and flinched when he did so. Ouch.

She saw him twitch and wondered what was wrong, of course sometimes he just did that so it didn't cause her too much concern. Besides all of her attention was on the part of his bare chest that was exposed above the water. His chest hair was damp and it clung to his skin. She was mesmerized by the damp curls stuck to his forehead and the lost look in his eyes. He was off in his own head again and ignoring her, what would she have to do throw herself at him? She was feeling thoughts of rejection creeping up her spine. Ouch.

They were both thrown out of their spells by the sound of someone else's voice coming from the shore.

"Hey anyone down there? Hello?" with the voice came the flash of a light. Whoever it was had a flashlight.

"Must be a security guard." He whispered to her as he searched the shore for the person.

"I think he's coming this way." She said turning to look too.

"Quick let's hide under the dock." He began to swim under it.

"What about our clothes?" she reluctantly swam after him.

They had about a foot of head room above them underneath the dock. They heard footsteps on the wood above them.

He put his finger over his lips as a sign to be quiet.

She silently mouthed the word "Duh." at him.

They could see the light skim the water where they had just been. Then they heard the footsteps disappear in the direction they had come from.

They both let out a sigh at the same time.

"That was close." She said.

"Yeah…" he replied quietly.

Again silence fell on them for what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds.

Maybe it was from the adrenaline of almost getting caught, or maybe it was just because he so close to her right now under these circumstances but suddenly he had a wave of bravery wash over him.

He inched his way closer to her until they were a breath apart.

"Bobby?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he whispered

"Never mind…" her eyelids slowly began to close as he kept getting closer.

Finally he was no more than a centimeter or two from her lips, he didn't close his eyes though, not at first. Slowly he touched his lips to her and kept them there for a moment. He too closed his eyes as he began to deepen the kiss, cautiously he parted his lips over hers silently asking her to do the same. She complied without hesitation and they were closer than they had ever been before.

They took a few deep breathes just breathing each other in then she made the first move and tasted Bobby Goren.

Caught a little off guard but soon recovering he brought one of his hands to the side of her face and began to stroke her soft cheek and wet hair.

She started to make little sounds in the back of her throat, sounds of pleasure Bobby hoped, which then caused him to make some groaning sounds of his own.

Their lips parted momentarily when they both needed to catch their breath.

Bobby was in disbelief at the whole evening, "Somebody pinch me…" he said to himself but apparently Eames heard him too because the next thing he knew some small soft feminine hand was pinching his ass.

"Ow! Eames!?" he flinched more out of shock than pain. Hell, he just might have even enjoyed that. How could he get her to do that again he wondered.

"Your turn." She said with a devilish grin on her face

_To be continued… _


End file.
